Le Futur ?
by Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami
Summary: James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, 17 ans en veulent à Snape qui va les envoyer dans le futur sans le vouloir... SLASH HPSS pour le moment !


Auteur : _Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami_

Titre : _LE FUTUR ?_

Genre : _Romance, Action_

Fiction rated : _M_

Couple : _HPSS puis HPTR_

Résumé de l'histoire : _James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, 17 ans, veulent absolument prouver queleur souffre-douleur préféré, Severus Snape est un assassin. Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était que ce dernier était en train de créer un nouveau sort aux effets encore inconnus… Et voilà comment nos trois amis se retrouveront projetés dans le futur pendant la sixième année d'Harry, à la même époque de l'année… _

Disclaimer : _Rien ne m'appartient ! Pas de Spoilers du T6

* * *

_

_**Prologue

* * *

**_

**19ans plus tôt**

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient dans la salle sur demande en train de concocter un nouveau piège pour leur très cher ami, Severus Snape. Ils en avaient après lui, encore plus qu'avant car ils savaient que ce dernier avait été marqué pendant l'été. C'était une évidence… de toute façon, toutes excuses étaient bonnes pour emmerder Snape un peu plus.

- Moi, j'ai une idée ! Fit Sirius en souriant largement.

- On t'écoute Paddy ! Fit James.

Sirius, qui était placé près de la fenêtre, se rapprocha de ses compagnons en souriant carnassièrement.

- Ce que je propose, c'est que l'on traque Snape nuit et jour… et qu'on le prenne en flagrant délit de… de quoi au juste ?

- Ché pas moi, mais tout ce qui nous prouvera que c'est un assassin ! Fit joyeusement James.

Remus soupira fortement tandis que Peter acquiesçait comme un dément en poussant des sortes de petits couinements.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Fit la voix de Remus.

- Oh, Moony… fais pas ton rabat-joie ! Fit Sirius en se plaçant à côté de lui.

- Vous ne pensez pas que vous allez trop loin en le traitant d'assassin ? Il n'a rien fait de mal ! Le défendit Remus.

James, tout sourire, alla se mettre à son côté libre. Puis il lui mit deux tapes amicales dans l'épaule.

- Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu étais avec ce serpent ! Fit-il amusé.

Remus ne releva même pas. Cependant, il ne vit pas une chose… l'air très très jaloux qu'arborait Sirius. Mais James, lui, le remarqua et s'en amusa fortement et il décida de pousser le bouchon plus loin.

- Alors… il est comment au lit ?

- JAMES ! S'exclama Sirius.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. En effet, c'était surtout lui qui s'amusait à sortir ce genre de conneries vaseuses pour le simple plaisir de faire rougir… et de voir que pour une fois ça se retournait contre lui… c'était plus qu'amusant…

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves Sirius ? Demanda Peter.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir.

- Je ne m'énerve pas, Wormtail… c'est juste que… imaginer Moony avec ce Véracrasse me donne la nausée et j'en ai la chair de poule !

- Mais Moony n'a pas démenti ! Fit remarquer James. Alors ?

Sirius se tourna vivement vers lui. Il se mit en face de lui et lui mit les mains aux épaules. Il le secoua légèrement.

- Tu ne couches pas avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Merlin, non ! Réfuta vivement Remus. Et puis quoi encore… tout ce que je dis c'est que c'est vite fait de l'accuser de tuer… alors qu'on ne sait rien… ce ne sont pas des accusations simples… elles sont très graves !

- Eh bien tant pis… si ce n'est pas lui, il trinquera pour les autres pour avoir la Marque sur son bras !

Remus ne répondit plus rien sachant qu'il n'arriverait à rien justement… Ce fut ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, Sirius et James, principalement se mirent à suivre les moindres faits et gestes de Severus. Bien entendu, Remus et Peter les suivaient mais ils ne faisaient rien. Pendant les cours, Sirius s'amusait à faire en sorte que la pratique de Severus soit toujours ratée et que l'écrit et donc les cours normaux deviennent insupportables pour lui. Cependant, une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que les autres Slytherin lui viennent en aide…

Un autre jour dans la salle sur demande, il le fit remarquer.

- Vous voyez… la preuve même qu'il est un mangemort est que les autres Slytherin lui viennent en aide face à nous… ils n'ont ja-mais fait ça !

- Ce n'est pas une preuve suffisante, Sirius !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Demanda Paddy. Qu'il te montre son bras ?

- Arrête ! Fit James.

Sirius se retourna vers lui, choqué. Il le regarda dans les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte. La ferma, la rouvrit… pour finalement la refermer. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et bouda. Remus trouva cette attitude puérile mais trop craquante.

- Il vaut mieux… le laisser tranquille, hein ? Demanda Peter à la masse.

- C'est ce que nous venons, en effet de dire ! Fit James las.

- Bien…

Peter semblait vraiment satisfait de ce revirement soudain. Mais personne ne le remarqua vraiment. Il était vraiment trop con pour qu'on comprenne réellement ce qu'il pensait, si tant est qu'il pensait ! Ils décidèrent de faire une virée à Pré-au-Lard le week-end prochain… qui arriva d'ailleurs bien rapidement. Sirius tomba sur Severus et demanda à tout le monde de le suivre sous les soupirs de concert de Remus et James.

- Je croyais qu'on avait…

- Cccchhhhuuutttt ! Fit Sirius en avançant.

Severus faisait des moulinets avec sa baguette et tentait de prononcer plusieurs sorts que Sirius et les autres n'avaient jamais entendus. Sirius se montra, Remus avait un bras sur les épaules de Wormtail, de même James pour Sirius et Remus. James fit remarquer leur présence et le sort que Severus était en train de prononcer arriva dans leur direction sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter. Les quatre garçons furent repoussés en arrière sous la violence de l'impact et perdirent connaissance.

**:…oOo…: **

Remus se réveilla en premier et se massa le crâne qui bourdonnait un peu.

- Oh ma tête, grogna-t-il.

- Il s'est réveillé, entendit-il.

Il tourna la tête et apparemment il était à l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit un jeune garçon, les cheveux noirs de jais et les yeux d'un vert d'une intensité sans pareille.

- James ! Fit-il.

Derrière lui se trouvait le professeur Dumbledore… mais pas tel qu'il le connaissait… il avait l'air plus vieux. Le professeur McGonagall qui était décidément plus vieille et… il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir… vraiment il le crut sincèrement. Il mit deux de ses doigts sur ses yeux, les ferma pour les rouvrir après… il regarda la moue méprisante qu'arborait Severus Snape… mais il était vraiment trop vieux pour être celui qu'il connaissait.

- Tu n'es pas James, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il à Harry.

- Quoi ? Grogna une personne sur un lit adjacent au sien.

Remus tourna la tête pour voir ses amis. Il regarda fixement le jeune homme… puis James… le jeune homme puis James… Et quand ses yeux s'exorbitèrent, tous surent que Remus avait compris ce qu'il se passait. Sirius grogna en pestant contre cet imbécile de Slytherin à qu'il allait sans tarder couper la queue. Quand il entendit le silence ambiant, il se tourna vers le comité d'accueil. Il prit également le jeune homme pour James enfin, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier gueule également contre Snape en jurant qu'il allait l'étouffer…

- Oh putain de merde ! Fit Sirius.

Peter regarda timidement le monde qu'il y avait. Et remarqua également ce qu'il se passait.

- Tu l'as dit, Paddy ! Fit James… Oh putain de bordel de merde !

- Potter, langage ! Fit la voix claquante et autoritaire de Minerva.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit, Madame ! Répondit le jeune homme.

Tous les regards se pointèrent vers lui. Il comprit qu'elle voulait parlait de James qui était en train d'hyper-ventiler. Pompom lui ordonna de se calmer et de respirer lentement…

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI ? Cria Sirius.

* * *

Je sais encore une nouvelle fic… mais je ne pouvais pas la garder dans ma tête sans quoi elle disparaîtrait de mes pensées… alors je la continue ou pas ? 

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Big kiss

Ariane le 14 Mai 2006


End file.
